An arrangement of this type is known for example from WO 2007/028703 A1 and is illustrated here in FIGS. 1 and 2. The arrangement 10 comprises a shaft collar 21 which is formed by a rotor disk 19, which shaft collar 21 is part of the rotor 23 of a gas turbine. On the outer periphery 52 of the rotor 23, provision is made in the rotor disk 19 for grooves 12 which extend in the axial direction. Inserted in the grooves 12 are the roots 54 of the respective rotor blades 14 which are secured against displacement along the groove 12. For the securing, provision is made for so-called sealing elements 16 which at least partially cover the end-face opening of the respective groove 12 and which when assembled form an end-face sealing ring. On the end face 56 of the shaft collar 21, provision is made for an annular groove 20 in which the essentially rectangular sealing element 16 is seated. Radially on the outside, the sealing elements 16 lie in grooves 24 which are provided on the undersides 26 of the platforms 28 of the rotor blades 14. In order to secure the sealing elements 16 against displacement in the circumferential direction, at least one of the sealing elements 16 comprises a metal strip 30, which is fastened to this, with a leg 64, which leg 64 butts in a form-fitting manner either against the rotor blades 14 or their platforms 28 (FIG. 1), or against the rotor disk 19 itself (FIG. 2). In addition to securing the rotor blades 14, the sealing elements 16 also have the task of guiding a cooling air flow along the end face of the rotor disk 19.
During installation of the sealing elements and also during bending-in of the metal strip, these, however, can be incorrectly plastically deformed so that the sealing strip can sit in the annular groove with an excessively large clearance. As a result of this, cooling air losses can occur. Also, as a result of the plastic deformation which is not provided, the integrity of the sealing element and of the metal strip can be negatively influenced. Moreover, the slight spring-back of the metal strip after the bending-in process on account of its elasticity is disadvantageous.